My Hero
by Firniswin
Summary: SONGFIC "Legolas turned around, lightly running back to grab his horse, Arod. If Aragorn was going to die, then Legolas was going to go along with his friend."


****

So! Here is my entry for "Arwen's Safe Haven's" Fan fic contest!!! Hope you all like it!! It does go back and forth between times quite a bit. There are some scenes when Aragorn is only seventeen, but then there are parts when he is already king. The parts that are from when he was under thirty are in italics while the rest in is in regular.

The picture below goes with this story also, but you will not realize it till the end.

So I hope you all like it and no, this is NOT SLASH!!!! I will NEVER write slash, so if you like that disgusting stuff, don't go looking for it from me. Just a warning.

I only do friendship between Aragorn and Legolas and that is all I will ever do. In my series Legolas has a girlfriend and Aragorn, well you all know he meets Arwen later on, so, I don't see any need to corrupt such a wonderful friendship.

Thanks for your time and patience. And here is the story!!!!

My Hero

By Firniswin

****

Oh, oh, oh, oh -

It must have been cold there in my shadow,

To never have sunlight on your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way.

You always walked a step behind.

__

Aragorn smiled as all the elves crowded around him. The deer he had shot lay over his horse.

Legolas rode beside the teen, a thin grin upon his pale face.

Estel looked back, his youthful features lost in worry at his friend's lack of fame. Nobody seemed to care that Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, and the best archer Estel had ever meet, had taken his own time to teach the child.

What else they did not notice was that Legolas had two more bucks than the young boy did. But he would not show it off when it was his friends time to shine.

Aragorn was about to say something about the elf prince, but Legolas just rode to the stables to care for his horse. Before he could tell everyone about Legolas's great catch, the prince was gone.

So I was the one with all the glory,

__

Whipping his sword around, the young man caught an orc in the gut.

The evil beast screamed in pain and fell back. As more of the wicked beings ran forward, Legolas worked hard to get to his human friend. He could hear the boy's gasps of victory as he slaughtered each orc.

But his glory was short lived as one of the more cowardly creatures fired a black arrow.

It caught the child in the side. And he, only at seventeen, instantly crumpled with new pain and fear.

While you were the one with all the strain.

__

The wind whipped at the prince's silky-gold hair as he pushed his horse harder, Estel mumbling delirious thoughts and making no sense at what-so-ever.

A sharp neigh and then a grunt made Legolas look back to see that his horse had a arrow to his leg. It stumbled and fell, ramming it's front into the hard and soggy ground.

Orc cries could be heard behind and Legolas quickly jumped from the horse as it crashed to the ground, running with his young burden.

He ran until he was absolutely sure there was no orcs following, and even then he still jogged along. It had taken quite a while. A day of nothing but running to be exact, and now, he was bone tired.

But he knew Aragorn would not last in the cold and wet with the arrow wound.

A beautiful face without a name for so long.

A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

__

As tears of worry ran down his cheeks, Legolas surrendered the child to his brothers while he followed wearily. His muscles ached. And with good reason, he had run for four days straight.

He traced one tear with his pale finger, remembering what Estel had said a year ago, when the two had been alone in the forest and Legolas had been dying.

"Tears are the language of grief." he said to himself as he turned his bright blue-silver eyes up.

He saw Estel looking weakly back at him as he was carried down the long creamy-white hallway towards his bed-chambers.

__

Aragorn watched as no one tended to Legolas, but the prince slowly trudged on after the elf twins, following to make sure that his friend would be alright.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,

And everything I would like to be?

Aragorn watched as the people bowed to him, their new king, and as far as they could tell, the savior of Gondor. But his eyes watched Legolas who stood back behind them all.

His head was bowed in respect and his eyes were full of pride for his friend.

I can fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Aragorn's sword flashed as he fought against the last of the wargs that roamed through Middle-Earth.

He watched his friend, Legolas, fighting hard and swiftly, his proud form highlighted against the setting sun.

And inside the elf, he could see more than anyone else ever could.

With this last thought, he fought on just as hard. Truly, no matter who bowed to him and who did not bow to Legolas, he did not care. The elf would always be his hero.

****

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,

But I've got it all here in my heart.

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.

I would be nothing without you.

Estel smiled as Legolas entered into the room. He had called the elf for a meeting with himself and as Legolas came forward, he stood from his throne high atop the stairs and began to descend.

The prince watched with raised, golden eyebrows.

Slowly, with a slim smile, Aragorn got down to his knees before Legolas and bowed his head in deep respect.

A servant came in and saw this.

He ran forward, instantly afraid and got down on his own knees. If his king bowed to this blonde elf, then he must too.

Arising, Aragorn took Legolas's hand and smiled. "I thank you for all you have done _mellon nin._ I just want you to know, that you are my hero. You're everything that I wish I could be." he bowed his head and chuckled. "You have always stuck beside me, and somehow, you never wanted respect yourself."

The elf smiled and pulled Aragorn close, the two embraced in a strong hug.

"I would do anything for you my friend. Even if it meant to die."

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

You're everything I wish I could be.

I could fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Aragorn looked up and nodded, tears in his bright silver eyes. "I know Legolas. I know."

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

__

Estel smiled weakly as Legolas entered his room.

The elf prince embraced the boy gently, wishing right now that he could cure all his hurts and aches, every illness that plagued his body.

Wishing he could do more.

The seventeen year-old saw the depression in his dear friend's eyes and smiled once more.

"You have done so much more for me than anyone could ever imagine. I only wish I could do more for you."

"Your friendship is enough, Estel. All I ever want to see is you shine. The friendship you give me I hold dear and I would never give that up for two-thousand bowing subjects, nor the fame of many great warriors."

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.

You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away. you let me fly so high.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Legolas watched in awe as his friend put the saddle upon his horse. His sword held under his arm.

Estel did not notice him standing back a fair ways away, watching as he summed up all the bravery he had, and ever so slowly he pulled the reigns out and began to lead the horse towards looming moutain path.

And deep in his heart, the elven prince knew, that Estel, son of Elrond and heir of Isildur, was his hero.

He had so much bravery, so much passion, so much love for the world he lived in and it's people. And no one knew what he had risked in all his eighty-seven years. All the pain he had chosen to endure, and all for the sake of these people, his people.

Legolas turned around, lightly running back to grab his horse, Arod. If Aragorn was going to die, then Legolas was going to go along with his friend and hero.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

So high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you, thank you,

Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

FINIS

Hope you liked it!!!! :) Well, if you don't have a birthday present for your friends and their birthday is tomorrow, you could print this and give it to them. Hehe, thanks for reading!!!!! I hope it was not to dull or cheesy or anything. Tell me what you think!!! I'd love to know. Once The contest is over this will go up on my website and on :) Thanks a bunch for reading!!!!


End file.
